Naufragio
by Llueeve
Summary: Morag no puede evitar que una gran alegría se adueñe de su pecho cada vez que ve a Mandy, pero el problema es que a esa alegría siempre suele acompañarla la incombustible tristeza.


Todo aquello que reconozcas es obra de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_Ciertos datos a tener en cuenta antes de comenzar a leer el fic:_

_Morag McDougal, Mandy Brocklehurst, Kevin Entwhistle y Su Li, son alumnos de Ravenclaw que cursaron en Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que el famoso trío dorado._

_Es una relación **chica/chica**. (Ahora es cuando paras y cierras la pestañita de esta historia si estás en contra de este tipo de relaciones)_

_Sí no lo estás, me parece maravilloso y fantástico y te agradeceré una opinión en el recuadrito que pone "Review"._

* * *

Cuando se desea algo durante tanto tiempo, resulta muy difícil dejar de desearlo. Te obsesionas, te descubres dedicando más tiempo del necesario a pensar en tu objeto de deseo, sueñas, ya sea despierta o acomodada entre los brazos de la noche, con ella.

Sus labios rosados y carnosos, sus pestañas, su pálida piel que se asemeja a la porcelana, sus interminables piernas, los rizos rubios que le caen sobre los hombros. Esas pequeñas y minúsculas pecas que pueblan su nariz. Sus ojos marrones, que parecen interminables pozos, su contagiosa risa y esa insufrible manía que tiene de morderse las uñas.

Conoces cada gesto y cada detalle.

Pero por desgracia no tan a fondo como desearías.

Que duerma a solo tres camas de distancia de la tuya te atormenta, apenas puedes recordar todas las veces que te has imaginado a ti misma levantándote en mitad de la noche dispuesta a meterte bajo las sábanas con ella. Despertarla a besos y explorar su menudo cuerpo para saber cuántas pecas más te oculta el uniforme de la escuela.

Solo Merlín sabe la de veces que te has enclaustrado en alguno de los baños de la escuela y has llorado con rabia al saber que jamás será tuya.

Eres Morag McDougal, te recuerdas. Tu linaje es uno de los más puros que quedan en toda la comunidad mágica y a pesar de que tu estricto padre no comparta ni de lejos los macabros ideales de Lord Voldemort, sabes de sobra lo tremendamente prejuicioso que es. Jamás te permitiría salir con una sangre sucia como Brocklehurst. Por no mencionar que es una chica, al igual que tú.

¿Dos mujeres, amándose la una a la otra? Te repudiaría en el acto.

Pero como buena pupila de Rowena Ravenclaw sabes que todo puede suceder. Todo puede tener lugar, cosas más descabelladas e imposibles se han visto. ¿Por qué no podríais tener una oportunidad?

Sí es que te quedas sin respiración cada vez que te la encuentras en la Sala Común, que la ves recién levantada por las mañanas, entrar sonriente en el Gran Comedor o simplemente cuando responde a alguna pregunta de clase.

Y ya no sabes que hacer. Te está volviendo loca.

Desearías poder acercarte a ella y sin mediar ni una sola palabra besarla con fuerza, ansia devoradora y pasión. Quisieras poder transmitirle cómo te hace sentir en un gesto tan simple como ese.

Pero no puedes.

No porque no seas tan valiente como los Gryffindor, sino porque estás completamente segura de que a Mandy no le haría ninguna gracia y que seguramente su querido novio, Kevin Entwhistle, te hechizaría en el acto.

Porque no solamente no eres correspondida, si no que aparte de eso a Mandy le gustan los chicos.

Chicos altos, graciosos y un tanto torpes como Kevin.

Y tú, no eres nada de eso.

Lo único a lo que puedes optar es a su amistad, ocultando los sentimientos que se te clavan como puñales en el corazón.

Te conformas con una simple hora más a su lado, con cualquier contacto, cualquier migaja de su tiempo. Con oírla, con olerla, con hacerla sonreír o con incluso sentir sus finos dedos perderse en tu cabello porque alguna hoja revoltosa se ha enredado en el. Lo que sea.

Lo más triste de todo es que descubres que te has acostumbrado a vivir pendiente de una oportunidad que sabes que no va a llegar.

Como si el rechazo del amor de Mandy fuera una constante necesaria en tu vida.

Pero como una vez dijo Su Li, la esperanza es lo último que debe perderse.

Y aunque en éste caso sea ínfima, te aferras a ella como si de un bote salvavidas en medio de un naufragio se tratase.


End file.
